Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for readily setting communication between devices.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with popularization of communication terminals, communication between devices of an individual person and another person has been often performed to share information between the devices. To perform communication between devices, it is necessary to set communication connection between the target devices. Thus, it has been desired to readily set communication connection. However, pieces of information of connection target devices or pieces of information of individual persons, for example, IP addresses or mail addresses are not always known between the devices to be connected or between the owners. Even if the pieces of information are known, setting becomes complicated to perform communication between the plurality of devices.
As a method of readily setting communication between devices, the following methods have been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328289 proposes a wireless communication system in which if a wireless communication channel establishment instruction is issued within a predetermined time, a wireless communication channel between the first and second wireless communication apparatuses is established. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328289, it is possible to readily perform wireless communication connection between a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-143564 proposes a technique in which a communication terminal apparatus can display, on a display unit, access position information obtained by superimposing pieces of position information of a plurality of access points existing in a predetermined space on the layout of the predetermined space. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-143564, the user of the communication terminal can select a preferable access point in the predetermined space.
In the method proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328289, since all communication apparatuses for which a wireless communication channel establishment instruction is issued within a desired time are selected as connection candidates, problem is posed that a communication apparatus within an unintended range is unwantedly recognized as a connection candidate. On the other hand, in the method proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-143564, since all the access points existing in the predetermined space are displayed, problem is posed that selection of an access point to be connected becomes complicated.